Camp Rock::The Second Generation
by Donghae Oppa
Summary: Mitchie and Shane's daughter is going to camp rock, for the first time ever. What will this adventure have for her? R&R please! Somewhat Smitchie.
1. Jane's Surprise

"Jane, get down here!" Dad called me.

"Coming dad!" I told him. I quickly grabbed my new seven jeans mom had gotten me for my birthday.

"Shane, why don't you tell her?" Mom said.

"No, you tell her, Mitchie." Dad replied. Mom laughed. I rolled my eyes at my parents. They were always so lovey-dovey. I mean, they were both 35...

"Okay, I'm down, what do you have to tell me? You sound so anxious." I said. Mom looked at dad, and dad looked into my brown eyes.

"Okay, Jane, you're going to Camp Rock!" Dad said, putting his hands out. I jumped into his arms. "Woah! you're getting heavy!" dad teased. I immediately backed away from him.

"Shane! Why did you just say that?" Mom defended me.

"Okay, thats it, I'm going on a diet." I replied. I ran up to my room and got out my hot pink Samsonite suitcase. Quickly, I threw in a case of Nars lip gloss, 5 different mascara packs(hey, its not my fault they give you 3 in a pack...), as well as my 10 M.A.C. four-pack eyeshadows, a free gift for modeling for Ellegirl. Mom had gotten it as a job for me last summer. I also threw in my assorted birthstone earing-necklace-anklet-bracelet set that Teen Vogue gave me. Well, they gave it to mom for doing the interview. By that time, my suitcase was half full. The, I packed up my Sedu straightener, curling iron, and my conair hair crimper and blowdryer. Wow. Now, my suitcase was full. I took out a lime green suitcase. Dad had given it to me because he said that the color was cool.

* * *

"Jane, we're leaving!" dad called. I looked out my balcony chaise window. Dad and mom were dressed perfectly normal, waving from our white limo. I finally managed to pull my 3 suitcases down the stairs. Mom loaded them into the trunk, as dad got out the keys. Slowly, I watched my four story house fade away from me.

"Dad, how far away is camp rock?" I asked, curious.

"About 2 hours away. Hand me a sprite." He said. I opened our minifridge and handed an almost frozen soda.

"Mitchie, tell her her schedule." dad said.

"Honey, you are taking voice with me, hip-hop dancing with dad, drama with Tess, you know, Tina's mom, producing with Caitlyn, guitar with Nate and Jason, and finally, you have beauty with Ella. Got it? Capiche?" She said, handing me my schedule.

JANE LILIAN GRAY

AGE:15 DOB: 4/3/2014

SCHEDULE

MONDAY,TUESDAY,FRIDAY WEDNESDAY,THURSDAY, SATURDAY

8-WAKE UP ""

8:30-BREAKFAST ""

9-PRODUCING VOICE

10:30-FREE TIME ""

12-LUNCH ""

12:30-REST ""

1:30-PERFORMING GUITAR

3-BEAUTY DRAMA

4- HIP-HOP DANCING FREE TIME

5:30- DINNER ""

6-JAM SESSION/GROUP ACTIVITY ""

9- REPORT BACK TO CABIN ""

10-LIGHTS OUT ""

I read my schedule over and over again until i noticed that Sunday wasnt on there. "Mom, why aren't Sundays on here?" I wondered. I was expected to stay here for 3 months and not knowing what to do on Sundays. Mom laughed.

"Sweetie, Sundays are free days. you do whatever you want, well, you still have to eat meals and wake up on time, but other than that, all you do is have fun!" She told me. Of course. Mom always forgets to tell me stuff, like when I was supposed to know about cheer tryouts. Hmph. "Oh, did I mention that you are in the same cabin as Kaylee, Tina, and a girl by the name of Jennifer? You'll be in Cabin Vibe." She said. I could tell that memories were flooding back into her mind about her time at camp. All of a sudden, mom and dad burst out laughing.

"Daaaaadddd!! Moooommmmm! Why are you laughing?" I asked. Everytime they talked about camp, they laughed when they talked about cabins. Most likely an inside joke.

"Hahahahaha. No, you're not old enough. I'll tell after camp." Mom said.

"Yeaaaahhh, sure." I replied sarcastically. Dad always said that I was the queen of sarcasm. Mom says I get that from dad. Then dad usually slaps mom, saying that 'its not my fault he is a 'cookie-cutter popstar'.' then, they fall on the floor laughing. Whatever thats about!

"Just listen to your mom, Jane." dad said. "Oh, and you won't be able to get rid of us that easily. We'll be very close to you. Not just in classes. Have fun!" He said as he pulled up to a vacant spot. There wasn't anyone there yet. I was wondering why. Dad got out of the car and turned the 'closed' sign to 'open'. He got back into the car and drove forwards to a rather large complex. He pulled up to the parking space and put the brakes on.

"But dad, mom, why?" I said, but it was too late. They were already in their cabin, getting luggage in.

* * *

**Hey, R&R evry1! Please. heres a bit of a preview.**

**_Dad pulled out a large desk to the mess hall. Mom got the other side of it. _****_"Shane, just get the papers, I'll get the desk." _**

**_"Okay, I'll get them. Jane, help your mom with the desk." Dad said. I hoisted up the brown table and carried to the side of the mess hall. Dad returned soon. He had an extremely large stack of paper, what looked like registration papers._**

**_"dad, why do you have those?" I asked him, curious as why he had them. He set them down on the table. I knew there was something more to the fact that he 'just happened to have those', but I knew that he wouldnt tell me. Obviously._**

**_"There for registration. I mean, Camp Rock is an extremely prejudice camp, you can't just come and just expect to be accepted." He said, smiling at mom. again. For the millionth time ever. I rolled my eyes._**


	2. Girly, you've gotta call your makeup!

Dad pulled out a large desk to the mess hall. Mom got the other side of it. "Shane, just get the papers, I'll get the desk."

"Okay, I'll get them. Jane, help your mom with the desk." Dad said. I hoisted up the brown table and carried to the side of the mess hall. Dad returned soon. He had an extremely large stack of paper, what looked like registration papers.

"dad, why do you have those?" I asked him, curious as why he had them. He set them down on the table. I knew there was something more to the fact that he 'just happened to have those', but I knew that he wouldn't tell me. Obviously.

"There for registration. I mean, Camp Rock is an extremely prejudice camp, you can't just come and just expect to be accepted." He said, smiling at mom. again. For the millionth time ever. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, dad, can you just tell me why dad and you will be with me for the whole time?" I asked, plainly annoyed.

"Well, Brown decided to give the camp to your dad, and now, he's the director here. And, I am the co-director." Mom told me. She looked pleasantly surprised. Wow. I never would have guessed that. I slowly walked to Cabin Vibe and claimed the bunk farthest away from the bathroom. Quickly, I unrolled my Ralph Lauren purple blanket, sheets, and my new posturpedic pillow. As I got out my pink build-a-bear teddy, a girl with light, blond hair that went down to her waist

"Tina Tyler" She said, not noticing that it was me. I turned around and she squeeled. "Omigosh!Jane! I haven't seen you in, like, forever! Where's Kay? Mother told me she would be here..." She said, obviously glad that it was me, and not some nosy, wanabee rich, fake girl. I laughed.

"Tina, don't be like that! I know what you're thinking. Kay isn't here yet, she'll be here soon enough. Oh, did you bring a hair crimper? Mine broke yesterday, and I only have a flatiron, a Curling Flatiron, and a curler." I said, continuing to set up my bed. By now, there were 7 pillows on there, most of them were just decorative.

"Hm? Yeah, I brought one. How much makeup did you bring? Mom reckons I brought my whole closet!" She laughed. I pulled out my smallest suitcase. It may have been my smallest, but it was still big.

"Here. This is all I brought." I said, pulling out caddy after caddy, my Nars lip gloss, 5 mascara packs, as well as my 10 M.A.C. four-pack eyeshadows. I also got out my birthstone jewelery. I watched Tina's jaw drop. But, we somehow both ended up on the floor.

"You've gotta let me borrow some of that! I didn't bring anything that you did, but I brought all of this." She said, emptying her bag. Out fell 7 shades of blush, 5 sticks of M.A.C. eyeliner, 10 tubes of Clinique lip balm, and 20 some bottles of OPI and Nicole nail polish. Now, it was time for my jaw to drop.

"Okay, some here. You've gotta let me use some of that! It's like, so cool!" I said, staring at all the nail polish. She had brought every color that was near red. As we went to the bathroom to set up our stuff, Kay walked in. We didn't notice her of course, that is, until she sneaked up on us. "AHHH!" I screamed once she tapped me on the back.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She said. She eyed our counter. "Oh great, now we don't have enough room for my stuff." She said. She dumped all her stuff into the spare sink. She had brought 3 tubes of hair mascara, 5 sticks of lipstick, more eyeshadow, lipliner, and 20 bottles of nail polish, in the most absurd colors ever. There was lime green, mellow yellow, electric blue, diva pink, and punky purple included in them.

"Hey Kay! We were waiting for you the whole time! Yeah, there'll be room for your stuff. I already called dibs on the hot pink OPI nail polish, the XL mascara, and the black eyeshadow." I said. Tina laughed. She hugged Kay and called dibs as well.

"I call dibs on that cool green eyeshadow, the pink Nars lip gloss, and that really cool thing!" Tina said, pointing at a weird looking tube of mascara that Kay had brought.

"Fine, then I call the yellow nail polish, pink mascara, and bright blue eyeshadow!" She said. We fell over laughing. This was going to be one fun night!


	3. The Awsomest Mom Ever

**A/N: Sorry guys! havent been able to update for a while... so here it is. Chapter 3. Oh, and I only own this plot, Jane, Tina, and Kay. Oh, and 50th reviewer gets a part! **

I took out my chiffon dresses and held them out. (**A/N: dresses in Profile**)

"I'm wearing the blue one, so each of you choose something for open mic." I said holding them like a game show hostess. I put them on the purple rug so Kay and Tina could choose. Tina walked around the dresses over and over, choosing between light purple or red. Kay sat there, trying to choose between lime green and pink. Finally, Tina picked up the light purple one and slipped it on. Kay picked up the pink one. Dad walked in our cabin, not aware that we were changing.

"Hey Girls! Woah-"He said before mom pulled him out. I spun around in my ice blue dress as dad, mom, Tess, Caitlyn, and Nate walked in.

"Guys, what do you think? Is it too dressy for open mic? Or is it too unformal?" I asked them after our parents came in. Dad was snikering to himself.

"Shane, whats wrong? Why are you laughing?" mom asked him. He pointed to our makeup vanity. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Look at all the makeup the girls brought! Its more than you brought, Mitchie. And I thought that you brought the most!" He said.

"Shane. At least I'm not the one with 20 bottles of hair gel, 10 bottles of hair spray, and 7 straightners!" She said. Dad got all serious now.

"Girls, here is tonights schedule. Be ready by 6 if you're gonna sing at open mic. And here are your individual schedules. Jane, I'll try to not embarass you too much. Have fun! Dinner's at 5." Dad handed us each a schedule, like the one that he had given me earlier. I took a quick peek over their schedule. We had most of the classes together, but I didnt have guitar. hmm. oh well, at least they were in my other classes. As we walked toward the mess hall, we chatted and sung our song. It was my mom's original, so there was no need to copywrite it.

We sang the song over and over until the food had been brought out. "Hey, Jane, your grandmother can really cook! These burgers are really good!" Kay said, as if she doesn't come over every Saturday with Tina! As we chewed on our burgers, dad and mom walked up to us. Currently, I am hiding under the table, which happens to have wholes in it, and a bunch of gigling friends.

"Haha. Jane, I can see you there. Hows my wittle pumpkin?" Dad said, trying his best to embarass me in front of my friends. His attempt obviously worked. As cleaners were passed out to clean tables, Kay, Tina and I did soundcheck. We walked back to our cabins, them laughing at my dad and his embarassing name for me.

"Jane, pass me the eyeliner" Kay told me as I held up all of the eyeliners. She took the black black one. Tina was hogging the straightner.

"Tina, I need the straighter!"

'Sheesh. Okay! You know, you're just like your dad. Always a hair straighter. You know, your curly hair is perfectly fine..." She told me, but handed me the straightner to me anyways. I applied 3 coats of mascara, a brown /pale brown /sand /tan eyeshadow to highlight my rather big brown eyes. The brown eyeliner smudged into the eyeshadow perfectly. After I straightened my hair, I applied an ice blue streak of hair mascara to my my side bangs to match my dress. Kay had her pink streak and Tina had her purple one. We looked identical, all wearing the same styled dress, same wedge style, and same hair streak style. Our eyeshadow had each matched our eyes rather well. We walked back to the mess hall, ready to perform. Mom was settled with her band and dad on stage.

"Okay, all you camp rockers! Welcome to Open Mic!" mom said. Applause. "First, my husband and I will perform something that we came up with here at Camp Rock around 19 years ago. Its called This Is Me, and it was the extra if you bought Connect 3's CD, Breaking Away. Some of you may know it, but it is a rather old song. Enjoy!" She told everyone. More applause.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Dad joined mom. Together, their voices blended in perfectly.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Mom sang with her heart, not just her voice. its something I always admired in her. Her voice was as pure as dad's, and he had real talent. The audience cheered hard.

"Okay, so many of you may know that my daughter, Jane, is here with us this year" She told everyone. Applause. "Well, I wrote a song about 20 years ago, and its called Who Will I Be. My daughter, along with her friends, are singing it. So, give it up for... The Lil Miss M's!" She said, introducing us by the name of our band.

I was onstage with my friends when some random camper screamed. "Wooo! Your Hot!" I smiled and waved to everyone. Kay and Tina were next to me, as we begun our peice.

_Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea_

_How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says_

_Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time_

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea_

_If I decide  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choices are mine_

_Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time_

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be_

_I want to find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show the way  
The way that I can shine  
Yea (Who will I be)  
oh yea, yea_

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (Who will I be)  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Woah  
Who will I be  
Who will I be_

We finished the song in about 3 minutes and got a ton of applause. It seems that the audience was pleased. They cheered on and on. As soon as I got off the stage, I gave mom a hug.

"Mom?"

"Hm? Yes Jane?" Mom said, ready to introduce the next group.

"You rock! You're the awsomest mom ever!"


End file.
